Dragunov
Dragunov is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. She first appeared during the Extra Ops titled "Code: Assault". Character Summary Due to her cold and harsh personality, she was able to be promoted as one of the commanders in the Ptolemaic Army. She is extremely strict with the rules and cares with the army's wellbeing, even betraying her superiors if they threaten them. She is on good terms with most of the Ptolemaic personnel, mainly due to adopting a caring, but no-nonsense attitude towards those under her command. During the inception of the Ptolemaic Army, Dragunov took care of all of her men, even staying behind to cover their escape. During this time, she also recruited Yoshino and became friends with Caroline. Despite having lost her left eye in an unknown incident, it has not hampered her in any way - she is still one of the best snipers in the army. To denote her status as a high-ranking commander, her Hover Unit is customized to fit her needs. She obtained a new Hover Unit when she started her rebellion. Story Extra Ops In her first appearance she is sent to investigate and retrieve a "Mysterious Box" that was kept by Amadeus. She managed to defeat him, but Amadeus activated a self-destruct sequence and the box was lost in the ensuing chaos. Later on she saves Yoshino from multiple self-destructing Amadeus Robots after she dismantled the Toschka Dalanue. In a battle against the Rebel Army and a newly built Tani Oh, Dragunov orders a retreat after it proves to be too strong for them. Simon, a sniper assigned to her command by Mira, takes out the Tani Oh in a single shot, allowing the Ptolemaic Army push back. Dragunov comments on her skills but still states that she disobeyed orders, so she puts her in solitary confinement as punishment. Dragunov later partakes in a rebellion against Mira and Ptolemaios, suspicious with their intentions with the army. She asks Yoshino to help track Ptolemaios and contacts Owen to spy on Mira. Partaking in her own investigation, she tries to find proof that Mira does not have the army's intentions at heart. While investigating, she bumps into Grazia and Loretta, the former of which sends a modified Big Shiee against her. Dragunov realizes they have no connections to her and destroys the Big Shiee before resuming her investigations. Another Story She first appears with Yoshino and Caroline to steal the Big Shiee as the army is low on materials and they are forced to scavenge for them. The mission ends in failure and she is wounded by Allen O'Neil, but is brought to safety by Caroline. Sometime after the failed mission, Caroline learns of the Crablops and has a desire to look at it. She puts herself in danger multiple times and Dragunov disciplines her before realizing that she was too strict on her. The mission is partially successful as Caroline shows that she is capable of being a commander, despite not having obtained the Crablops since it was booby-trapped. Dragunov later goes on a vacation with Yoshino and eventually overhear that they may have a wish granted if they bring the Martians to Rootmars. The two work together to claim as much as possible, but eventually lose them all after being defeated by Trevor and Abigail. She later encounters Towa stealing from their scavenged materials and attempts to execute her, but Caroline stops and begs her to spare Towa. Dragunov reluctantly accepts, warning Towa that she would have shot her were it not for Caroline's pleas. She tasks her with accompanying Caroline, and is surprised when the two return with a Tani Oh. Dragunov later leads a secret rebellion against Ptolemaios due to believing that he has suspicious plans with them. She also assures Simon that she doesn't have to go back to Mira, as she now answers under her. Simon agrees to this. She later accompanies Caroline with Yoshino to steal the Sergeant Drill. During their infiltration, they run into Allen O'Neil and Destrade, with both sides planning to finish the job that they had left before. Dragunov pursues Allen, but is unable to stop him from piloting the Sergeant Drill. Fortunately, Caroline saves her and disables the Sergeant Drill. Allen later retreats and Dragunov compliments Caroline for her assistance. Trivia * According to Yoshino, Dragunov never questions Ptolemaios' orders, even when she doesn't agree. * Both in game and character illustration of her Everlasting Summer appearance, she wears the same green bikini but without her pants * Her Sniper rifle is based on the real life Denel NTW-20 sniper rifle. * Her appearance bears a resemblance to Yoko Littner from the anime Gurren Lagann and Samus Aran from the Metroid game series. Gallery 1473206737841.png Special_Dragunov_MSA_idle.gif|Idle animation Dragunov_MSA_ground.gif|Ground attack animation Dragunov_MSA_win.gif|Win animation Dragunov_MSA_win2.gif|Alternate win animation Unit_illust_592.png|Everlasting Summer Dragunov Dragunov_Ver_Rebellion_MSA_illust.png|Rebellion Dragunov Dragunov (Concept).png|Concept art Summer Dragunov (Concept).png|Summer concept art Rebellion Dragunov (Concept).png|Rebellion concept art msa_shutter_back078.png Videos コード：アサルト ：MSA EXTRA OPS Category:Female characters